The Spring Fling
by Fangirl1a
Summary: Pre-Equestria Girls. Sunset Shimmer has taken it too far! A new princess just has to be claimed this year! Can Rarity take the crown or will her friendships break first?
1. The Spring Fling

**So this is before Twilight Sparkle came to Canterlot High. The story is based off of Sunset repeatedly talking about another girl who went up against her in the spring and then near the end of the movie it being revealed as Rarity. **

They saw it, everyone did, that Fall Formal when Sunset Shimmer won the crown again. Everyone clapped and cheered as she trotted onto the stage to claim her crown, but it was different this year. Last year when she had won it was the Spring Fling, the only other big dance in Canterlot High, she was so happy she was in tears. This year, Sunset won again as Fall Formal queen, anther high honor. But the thing was, a lot had changed since last year. Since she had won the first time she held a power over the rest of the student body, her behavior became reckless and cruel. Sunset Shimmer began to mock and purposely humiliate other students in such a way that people began to give in to her, nobody had even dare stand up to her in months. Two other girls were up for Princess this year, but Sunset had embarrassed one right out of school, and the other simply dropped out from fear. Now she graced the stage with her presence once again, her demeanor noticeably changed. Sunset flipped her hair back and gave the crowd a pearly white smile. The Princess put the golden crown on her head and sneered with glee. The yearbook editor ran up to her to take a photo, this year her pose was a grin with her finger pointing to her face as she laughed in victory.

"My beautiful fellow student body," she said to the crowd "I always knew I could be a princess! Last year it was such a beautiful surprise, but this year, wasn't it obvious? I mean come on! It's not like I have very much competition. Thank you everyone who voted for the obvious choice and for making me Princess Sunset Shimmer."

"Someone needs to take that girl down a peg," Applejack whispered into Rarity's ear.

Rarity nodded "I agree. Sunset Shimmer is taking it too far. Who knows how horrible she'll be this year?"

...

"Out of the way! Princess Sunset Shimmer is coming through," the turquoise eyed girl sneered at any passer by.

It had been three months since the Fall Formal. The student body were now beginning preparations for the Spring Fling which would come by in only a matter of months. The cafeteria was a buzz about who would be the princess, no one dared go up against Sunset Shimmer this year, not since she was getting worse and worse. Sunset sat down by herself in the center of the room, everyone went silent, all eyes were set on her.

"Did I give you permission to look at me?" Sunset scowled.

The cafeteria looked away, Rainbow Dash rolled her eyes as she did the same. She quickly after felt a tap on her shoulder.

"I saw that," Sunset Shimmer's voice came from behind her.

Rainbow froze but then furrowed her brow. "I'd be surprised that you can see anything these days considering how dim-sighted you actually are," she quipped.

The whole cafeteria gasped at the remark, Sunset only laughed.

"Oh! You think you're_ so_ clever don't you? Captain of every team huh? You think you're so loyal that you and your lame little friends still all sit together and not in the cliques? You think you're _so_ popular you scruffy little grunge?" Sunset Shimmer scrunched her nose in disgust, her eyes staring at the back of Rainbow's head.

"Yeah I do," Rainbow Dash turned to face her, a new wave of gasps was sent through the room. "I think that considering I'm sitting with four amazing friends and you _still_ sit all alone, I'm technically way more popular than you ever were."

Sunset Shimmer narrowed her eyes and bit her lip. "Rainbow Dash is it? Ah yes, Rainbow Dash. Hmm, a little colourful for my taste. Maybe we should add in a little brown!"

Rainbow Dash shrieked as Sunset dumped a full carton of chocolate milk onto her head. The cafeteria sat with their mouths hanging open. Rainbow's friends covered their mouths in pure shock.

"How dare you call me un-popular you little freak," Shimmer was right in Rainbow Dash's face right now.

Rainbow stared back at her straight on, she wanted to get her back so badly, she wanted to attack her right then and there. But she just couldn't, she couldn't find the courage, what else would Sunset do to her? She simply stood there, but she could tell that Sunset knew she was winning. As the chocolate milk began to drip down her face, Rainbow began to sink down, she'd never been so embarrassed.

Sensing her friend was at a loss for words, Applejack stood up. "Just leave us alone," she said and pulled Rainbow away, her friend followed.

Sunset Shimmer just laughed mockingly as the five girls stormed out of the room.

...

"Ugh she really got you," Rarity sighed as she wiped roughly to get the stain off of her friend's shirt.

The girls were in the washroom cleaning Rainbow Dash off.

"I can't believe I just froze up," said Rainbow.

"It's not a big deal Sugarcube," Applejack handed another wet paper towel to Rarity.

Fluttershy nodded "I think you were very brave to stand up to Sunset Shimmer like that. I could never do that."

"She sure is one snobby little Princess," Pinkie Pie agreed.

"More like a Royal Pain," Rarity smiled and the girls laughed.

Applejack sat up on the sink "Sunset Shimmer is really taking it too far. If she wins again this year, who knows what she might do? Some other girl needs to take her down this year!"

"But who could possibly match up to Sunset Shimmer? She's so popular and fashionable," Fluttershy blushed.

"Rainbow be a dear and stand still," Rarity frowned.

"And she's determined. She won't let anything get in her way," said Rainbow as Rarity brushed out her hair.

Pinkie nodded excitedly, her pink curls bouncing with her. "Oh, oh, oh! And whoever goes up against her would have to be super glamorous"

"Rainbow Dash! Stop moving, I'm almost done," grumbled Rarity "You should really brush your hair more."

"And whoever it is would have to definitely be nicer than Sunset. More humble than her too," pointed out Applejack.

Fluttershy nodded "I think since she would be princess, she would need to be kind and generous too."

"But where are we gonna find someone like that?" Pinkie Pie cried.

"Rainbow, I'm sorry but you'll just have to wear your hair up for the rest of the day. I'll be happy to help you out after school though," Rarity said only to realize that all her friends were staring at her.

"I think I know who," Rainbow grinned.

Rarity looked worried "Why are you all looking at me?"

...

"No, no, no, no, no!" Rarity cried "I simply could not run for Spring Fling princess."

A collective complaints rang out from her friends. They sat in their favourite cafe at their favourite table. Rainbow was wearing her spare gym clothes. Pinkie Pie ran up to the table with five cupcakes, one for each of her friends.

"Why not Rare?" Rainbow asked.

"Yeah," Pinkie beamed "I think you'd be perfect!"

"Well, it's just I have a lot of work in the shop and Opal hasn't been feeling well and-"

"Excuses, excuses," Pinkie interrupted her.

"Rarity, Sunset Shimmer has been terrorizing the school for a whole year now and look how horrible she is. Imagine if she wins again, and then again! The entire student body is in trouble," Applejack told her.

"Please Rarity," asked Fluttershy "Sunset Shimmer is a bully. You're our only hope."

Rarity shook her head "I don't know girls. How am I the only hope?"

"What other girl has fashion, leadership, kindness and bravery like our Rarity?" Rainbow nudged her in the arm.

Applejack smiled and nudged her other arm. "Not to mention generosity."

"Thank you girls. But as you said, she's horrible, what if I lose?"

"You won't lose," Pinkie told her.

'Yeah," agreed Fluttershy "Rarity you know we'll all be there to support you and help you beat Sunset Shimmer!"

The girls broke into a chorus of begging and pleading. Rarity bit her lip.

"Rarity, come on!" Rainbow stood from her seat. "Please, for me?"

The girls all sat in silence for a moment. The four looked expectantly to Rarity.

"You guys are right! Sunset Shimmer needs to be taken down!" Rarity smiled "I'll do it for you girls, and for Canterlot High!"

**To be continued...**


	2. A Perfect Plan

"Alright ladies! If we're going to do this we have to do this right!" Rainbow Dash told her friends.

The five sat in the basement of the Carousel Boutique, Rainbow had out a whiteboard where she had drawn out her plan. She wore an army hat and spoke like a drill Sargent. She smacked her pointer down onto a stick figure that resembled Applejack.

"Applejack, you are in charge of selling apple cider to the students and using that loud voice of yours to advertise Rarity's campaign," shouted Rainbow.

"Uh, yes ma'am?" Applejack raised an eyebrow.

"Fluttershy!" Rainbow yelled causing Fluttershy to shriek. "You will be in charge of advertising the party were holding for Rarity next Saturday!" Rainbow Dash hit her pointer to the picture of Fluttershy handing out flyers.

"B-but-"

"Are you giving me lip soldier?"

"N-no ma'am. Its just that...that's the day of my silent auction," Fluttershy squealed.

Pinkie Pie beamed "Oh yes! I can't wait to go to the auction to help those cute little animals," she said.

"Fine. Then the party could be on next Sunday," said Rainbow Dash.

"Uh. But Rainbow," Applejack spoke up "You know I have my Bake Sale on Sunday. You promised to bring the Softball team remember?"

Rainbow put her hand on her chin "Okay, okay! The party has been moved to next, next Saturday then. Until then we have two weeks to get as many people as possible to come and root for Rarity!"

The girls let out a chorus of cheers.

"Alright. Pinkie Pie! You're in charge of the party planning and making it the best one ever!" Rainbow Dash continued.

"Oh, I will make it the best party ever! It's going to be amazing," beamed Pinkie Pie.

Rainbow swiftly leaned in towards Pinkie who didn't flinch one bit. "I'm talking full out streamers and balloons here soldier. Cake, Party Favors, the whole shebang!"

Pinkie just grinned even bigger and brighter. "The bigger the better! You don't have to tell me how to make an awesome party Rainbow. I'm like the party queen!"

"Are you still doing the decorations for the dance?" Rarity asked her pink friend.

"Of course I am!" Pinkie Pie grabbed Rarity by the shoulders "I wouldn't miss it for the world. You know I _always _decorate for any school event!"

"I, myself, will be in charge of keeping you all in order and keeping the plan together! I also made some super cool buttons for us to pass out," Rainbow Dash pulled out a box of buttons.

"Wow RD, these are beautiful," smiled Applejack.

The button had a glittery version of the Canterlot High flag on it, Rarity's face grinned in front of it and the words "Rarity for Princess" were written in gold below.

"Oh Rainbow Dash! These are beautiful, and they really are me too," gushed Rarity.

Rainbow smiled at the complements. "Lastly, Rarity, you're in charge of looking awesome and attracting attention."

"I can do that," giggled Rarity.

"Okay then soldiers," Rainbow stood proudly, starting tomorrow our plan to put Rarity on top begins!"

...

"Please help Rarity win princess," Fluttershy said squeamishly to the passerby's in the hallway, most just walked on by. She'd been trying every period she had free to attract attention. "Could you maybe help...Would you like to help us..."

"Fluttershy hon?" Applejack came up to her holding her own box of buttons and flyers. "If you wanna get their attention then you gotta speak up a little bit."

"Oh I don't think I can," Fluttershy whimpered.

"You just have to be a little more assertive, get their attention," AJ grinned and then looked out to the hallway"I''m ready to see Sunset Shimmer's time as princess come to an end! Are you?"

A crowd who had heard the announcement gathered around and began bombarding Applejack and Fluttershy, asking for flyers and buttons.

"See Fluttershy?" Applejack said.

Fluttershy looked her dark cyan eyes down to the floor ad shook her head. "I don't know if I want to speak up. I'm just so...shy. I'm sorry. I won't be able to help Rarity."

Applejack stood thoughtfully for a moment then snapped her fingers together "Hold on a second. Stay right here!"

Then Applejack took off down the hallway as fast as her cowboy boots could take her.

"Um would you like to help Rarity win the crown?" Fluttershy asked Big MacIntosh who had just so happened to be walking by looking for AJ.

Big Mac smiled "Eeyup," he said and took a flyer.

...

"Hey you!" Pinkie Pie ran over to Golden Harvest who was at her locker.

"Who me?"

"Yes you Silly," said Pinkie. "How would you like to vote for Rarity for Spring Fling Princess?"

Golden Harvest widened her eyes. "I can't believe it! Someone is actually going up against Sunset Shimmer? I mean she does do well for the school but..." Golden Harvest leaned in and whispered "I don't think she's being very nice."

Pinkie Pie nodded "I _so_ agree! So will you help us out?"

"You know what? Sure! I'd love to help," Golden Harvest said and took a button from Pinkie's box.

"Don't forget to come to the party!" Pinkie Pie yelled after her as she walked away.

"A party?" Vinyl Scratch looked over to Pinkie Pie.

"Wait did someone say a party?" asked Scootaloo.

The whole west hallway began running to Pinkie to ask her about the party for the brand new Princess Candidate.

...

"Rarity! What are you doing?" Rainbow Dash yelled at Rarity who sat in the Library on the computer.

"I'm studying Rainbow Dash. What does it look like?" Rarity raised an eyebrow.

Rainbow rolled her eyes. "You should be out there in the crowd promoting yourself!"

"As much as I would love to Rainbow, I'm just too busy right now."

"I can't believe you aren't taking this seriously Rarity!"

"Of course I am! I just can't believe you're holding such a grudge!"

The two girls just stared at each other for a second.

"Look," Rarity said "I'm just nervous I guess. Sunset Shimmer is just so popular. I'm not sure. Do you actually think I can beat her?"

Rainbow raised and eyebrow. "I totally think you cam beat her Rare."

Rarity sighed and rested her head on the table. "Thank you darling but I don't think anyone outside our friends supports that."

"Come check it out," Rainbow took her hand and lead her out the door.

Rarity gasped as she saw the huge group of people crowding Pinkie Pie on the right, Applejack on the left and Fluttershy, who had acquired a bullhorn for her quiet voice stood straight in front of her. The students quickly caught sight of Rarity and rushed towards her.

"I'll totally vote for you!"

"I can't wait to see what you can do!"

"Super pumped for the party!"

Rarity beamed and looked over to Rainbow Dash who winked back at her. Maybe this would work out after all. The crowd got larger and larger as people shared their support for Rarity. In the back stood Sunset Shimmer, she departed to the girl's washroom and pulled out her phone. "Snips, Snails? I need you to get a little dirt..."

**To be continued...**


	3. The Sunset of Spring

It had been a week since Rarity's campaign had taken off and she was more popular than ever. Sunset Shimmer hadn't been seen around in a while however, which worried people greatly, especially Rarity and her friends. Currently Rarity was alone in her shop sketching together another design. It had been a long stressful night, Rarity may be in High School but that didn't mean she didn't have a building career.

"Oh Opal," she sighed to her fluffy white cat "I just don't know what I'm going to do about this dress!"

"Rarity!" Pinkie Pie jumped out of nowhere causing Rarity to shriek.

"Pinkie Pie! You almost gave me a heart attack," Rarity said gripping her chest. "Where did you come from anyways? The door is locked."

Pinkie Pie looked over to the door of the Carousel Boutique and giggled. "I have great news! It looks like the student satisfaction polls rate you as the leading candidate right now!"

"Is that what you came to tell me?" Rarity asked.

Pinkie nodded. "Well that and that your party is going great! It's going to be super fun but super classy because I know that's how you love it!"

The pink girl leaned over a bopped Rarity on the nose. Rarity stared at her blankly.

"I appreciate it Pinkie but did you have to come in now? I'm very busy."

"Of course I had to come now," Pinkie said "I just had to come before Rainbow arrives. She'll be here in just a moment and I can just sense she's bringing bad news!"

Rarity rolled her eyes but seconds later there was a knock on the door. Rarity opened it and found it was Rainbow Dash looking rather frustrated. Rarity looked back at Pinkie Pie in surprise, Pinkie only winked.

"Have you seen this?" Rainbow asked shoving her phone in Rarity's face.

"Seen what?" Rarity asked pushing the device away from her eyes.

Rainbow frowned and furrowed her brow. "As of 5 minutes ago Sunset Shimmer has been gaining on you by the dozens!"

"What?" Pinkie Pie screeched and refreshed the page on her own phone only to see the numbers for Sunset were rising.

"How is this happening?" Rarity took the phone from out of Rainbow's hands.

"Oh yeah. I forgot about bad news part two," said Rainbow Dash nervously.

Taking her phone back, she quickly typed in something and then handed it back to Rarity. A video began playing. On the screen was a clip of Rarity playing soccer, the clip featured her tripping and falling into the dirt. Sunset Shimmer's voice began over the tape.

"Hello my friends from Canterlot High," she said in a sickly sweet voice. "Are you thinking of voting for the school fashionista Rarity?"

The clip changed to Rarity dressed up in an apple suit, she had done it with her friends to help out Applejack last year.

"Well it's time to think again. Rarity wouldn't know the first thing about being a leader!"

A slideshow began, the first pictures showed Rarity in her shop, obviously taken from out the window. She was stressing out, piles of crumbled paper and designs littered the floor, her hair was a mess and she looked extremely tired. The second photo was Rarity with Sweetie Belle after gum had gotten stuck in her hair. Rarity looked as though she was pulling at Sweetie's hair while holding up a pair of scissors as if she was forcing her to get a haircut. To make matters worse, the photo had caught Sweetie Belle looking rather frightened.

"Oh my," Rarity blushed "This isn't looking too good."

"Keep watching," sighed Rainbow.

The next photo showed Rarity falling down stairs, then being attacked by her cat while trying to give it a bath.

"Do we really want this hot mess running our school? Think about it," concluded Sunset's voice as the screen went black.

Rarity shrunk in her seat. "Well that's it then. Obviously everyone believes her. If I lose this-"

"You won't lose!" Rainbow Dash gave her an encouraging slap on the back.

"I appreciate the effort Rainbow Dash but its over," sighed Rarity who then headed off to her room sadly.

Rainbow Dash looked down at the floor thoughtfully. Was she right? Was it over? No, it couldn't be. She looked back to Pinkie Pie.

"Come on Pinkie," she said "I have a plan, gather up the rest of the girls and we'll meet at AJ's."

...

Rarity sat on her bed, why had she even bothered with this? It was inevitable, Sunset Shimmer would win. Rarity wasn't ready to play dirty and Sunset was, that was that. It was Thursday and Rarity didn't feel up to facing school. it would be about lunch time right now. For the past two days people had been giving her looks. Rarity sighed and lay down before she heard a faint meow.

"Opal?" Rarity sat back up. She looked around her room but there was no sign of her cat anywhere. Another meow came from the distance, in the direction of...the window? What was Opal doing outside? Rarity swung open the window to find Opal being stranded in a tree with Rainbow Dash sitting contently next to her.

"Rainbow Dash! What is the meaning of this? What're you doing with poor Opal?" Rarity called angrily.

"If you want her, you'll have to come get her," Rainbow smirked.

Grumbling furiously, Rarity stomped downstairs and out of her house ad to the old tree inn her yard.

"Rainbow Dash! I demand you give me back Opalescence this instant!"

Rainbow giggled and rolled her eyes. "Sure thing," she smiled.

Rarity extended her arms for her pet but her Rainbow haired friend hesitated.

"On one condition," winked Rainbow "You have to come back to school for the afternoon."

"No! Rainbow you know I can't!"

"But it's all forgotten now!"

"I doubt that Rainbow Dash."

"Come on. The girls and I finished something pretty awesome this morning."

"No. I'm not going!"

"You're party's almost a week away!"

"Rainbow."

Rainbow Dash looked to her friend's cat. "I think Opal is getting pretty scared up here Rarity."

The cat was shivering and swatting down at the ground. She began to hiss and whine.

"Oh alright! Just let my poor Opal down!" Rarity gave in.

Rainbow Dash smiled "I knew you'd see it my way Rare."

She pulled the white cat from the branch and threw her down to her owner who caught her safely.

"Fine then, Rainbow Dash. We'd better go now or we'll be late," Rarity told her.

"Yeah okay. Just one question," Rainbow said "How do I get down from here?"

...

Rarity closed her eyes and braced herself for mocking words as she opened the door to Canterlot High. Taking a deep breath, she began to walk through the halls, Rainbow Dash trailing behind her. Slowly people began to take notice she'd arrived.

"I told you," blushed Rarity as the students began to whisper.

"Rarity!" Sweetie Belle called out from across the hallway. She ran forwards with her friends. "I can't believe you did all of that nice stuff!"

"What?" Rarity exclaimed.

"Haven't you seen the video?" Scootaloo asked.

"Well, of course I have."

"Are you sure?" Apple Bloom asked and pulled her into the library.

The girls set her up at the computer and pulled out a video. Scootaloo hit play and the movie began. It started with music that sounded like it was played on piano, followed with a voice over from Rainbow Dash.

"What do I think about Rarity for Spring Fling princess?" she said

The first clipping showed Rarity not on the soccer field but beside it. She was holding up a flag that said "Go Rainbow Dash!"

"I think Rarity is always there to cheer on her friends," continued Rainbow as the video showed her scoring a goal.

The clip switched to Rarity helping Applejack paint the side of her barn when she believed the barn looked a little drab.

"She's always ready to lend a helping hand," Applejack's voice called over video clip.

The next clip was filmed a few months ago when Rarity was sewing together a dress for the Fall Formal. She laughed and covered the camera to conceal her new design and keep it a surprise.

"She's very hard working and very talented," the quiet voice of Fluttershy said.

Next a video was shown of Rarity a few years younger pushing her little sister on a swing at the park, the two girls were talking and giggling.

"She's the best sister in the whole world!" Sweetie's voice exclaimed.

Rarity was then shown with Pinkie Pie when they were quite young and jumping on the bed, laughing they're heads off.

"Rarity is always up for a good time!" Pinkie Pie's voice stated.

The next montage of pictures showed Rarity dancing, laughing with her friends and hard at work in her shop. The clips disappeared to show Rainbow Dash on screen.

"Vote Rarity for Spring Fling Princess."

The video ended as Scootaloo turned off the computer with a big smile on her face. Rarity was stunned, her friends did that all for her? She was almost in tears. She reached over and gave Sweetie Belle a big hug.

"You all did this for me?" Rarity sniffed.

"Of course we did Rarity," responded Sweetie Belle.

Rainbow tapped her on her shoulder "I think it's time we go out to the hallway again," she grinned.

...

Sunset Shimmer sneered from around the corner. How see those girls create a counter video. Didn't they know who they were dealing with? Rarity was now seeing the people were whispering for her not against her. Sunset had to take extreme measures. Rarity would've never gotten back on her feet without the help of her little friends. If she planned to take down Rarity, she would need to take down her friends first, and she knew just what to do.

To be continued...


	4. Breaking Laughter and Kindness

Rarity watched the video her friends had made her over and over, looking at every detail. Everything they said, little bits that showed how hard they worked to make her happy. They really came through for her. She smiled, her friends were amazing, they helped each other through bad times and she couldn't hope for better. Applejack is always honest and full of integrity. Rainbow Dash always sticks by your side and always gets the job done. Fluttershy, so sweet and shy and never rude. Lastly, Pinkie Pie who never fails to make her friends laugh and get through hard times. Rarity simply could not ask for better friends, impossible. It was so magical, the bond of friendship they shared, it would take a pretty strong force to break it.

...

Fluttershy stood at the sidelines as her silent auction began. The crowd was thankfully very interested in the items on the table. She just hoped her starting bids weren't too high. The auction was held at the park and honestly, it couldn't be a better day to hold it. It was beautiful out for early spring, the skies are usually full of rain on days like these. Best of all, it was a long weekend so people had plenty of spare time on their hands. Fluttershy felt so proud, she was really beginning to help out the animals again. What perfect Saturday evening. Everyone was enjoying the piece and quiet.

"BANG"

A loud bang echoed through the dark sky, the crowd gasped.

"What was that?" Fluttershy asked herself while hiding under a table.

Another bang rang through the evening breeze, even closer this time, guests began to leave which made Fluttershy even more nervous. She was about to go out and stop them when a third bang arrived, Fluttershy could see odd lights above the tree tops. The sound of noisemakers came closer to them. Peering through the darkness Fluttershy could make out a figure lugging a machine behind them.

"Hey everyone!" Pinkie Pie laughed "Who's ready to party?!"

The guests at the auction shook their heads disdainfully at the pink girl shooting out noisemakers.

"Not impressed huh? Well wait for my big finish!" Pinkie ran behind her machine and turned it on. Bright fireworks of multiple sizes and colours popped out each followed by an ear-splattering bang. The people ran off some telling Fluttershy they withdrew their bids. She could feel herself boiling up inside, how could Pinkie be so immature about this?

"Pinkie Pie!" she shouted over the noise "What are you doing?"

Pinkie just smiled "I'm bringing the PARTY!"

"How could you do this to me? You've ruined everything! This isn't what I wanted!" Fluttershy cried.

The machine stopped and Pinkie's smile faded, everything froze in place. What was once a perfect evening and just hit the ground in a crash. The silence of the night lingered empty and eerie as the two girls stared at each other in disbelief. Not sound broke the tension between them.

"But I thought-"

"What?" Fluttershy interrupted her friend. "What did you think? You've ruined the entire event! This day was supposed to be perfect!"

"Come on Fluttershy," said Pinkie tried laughing "Didn't you think the party deserved to go out with a bang?"

Fluttershy sneered "Pinkie this is no time for jokes! You're not being funny and you just sent everyone away!"

Pinkie Pie bit her lip. "We'll you aren't being very kind! I was just trying to make this special for you!"

"Special? Why do you think this would be special? You're being nothing but immature and annoying!"

"Me? You're the one being so mean! You pretend you're so nice but really you're just a big jerk! I wish you'd just make up your mind!"

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me you little brat. Why don't you just go stick your precious animal shelter up your-"

"I shouldn't even bother with you anymore!"

"Well same here," Pinkie scowled "I never want to see you again."

With that, she took off with her fireworks holding back the tears. She heard Fluttershy's footsteps and for a moment she thought she was coming after her. But when she turned around she just saw Fluttershy walking the other way which only sunk her heart more.

"Don't bother asking me for help ever again!" Pinkie screamed after her.

Fluttershy didn't turn back, she herself was fighting not to cry. How could Pinkie do this? Didn't she understand silent auction? Now the animal shelter would never earn enough money. And it was all Pinkie Pie's fault. How could she tell the shelter she'd failed. It was all going wrong. She swiftly wiped back a tear from the corner of her eye with her thumb.

Pinkie Pie stared down at her phone in confusion, Fluttershy told her she wanted a party, what had she done wrong? Did she lie to her? Were the fireworks not allowed at her party? Pinkie's head hurt. Either way, she wasn't ready to trust Fluttershy ever again.

...

The two girls went home in tears, their friendship tattered. Sunset Shimmer sat behind a bush with Snips and Snails who both snickered at their good work.

"It's lucky you two got a hold of the little nature freak's phone," Sunset smirked.

"It was hard. Did you know she keeps a rabbit in her backpack?" Snips asked.

"Wouldn't surprise me," Sunset Shimmer rolled her eyes. "Now go return it before she finds out."

Snips ran off as fast as he could to beat Fluttershy home, leaving Sunset to plot with Snails.

"Is the second part of our plan ready to be activated tomorrow?" Sunset asked him.

Snails pulled out two phones and nodded devilishly.

"Perfect," she responded "I can't wait."

To be continued...


	5. Breaking Honesty

Yet another beautiful day it was, the sun was shining brightly and some of the birds had returned just to sing on this beautiful day. It was great that they got to use the Canterlot High field for their Apple Family Bake Sale. It was great open space and many people were expected to come.

"Granny?" Applejack called out "Have you got the apple fritters?"

"Yeah. I'm a comin'. Hold your horses," grumbled Granny Smith as she brought out her tray full of treats from the truck.

The Apple family had been planning this bake sale for a while now and had created quite the hype around it. They were in need of some money and what better way to earn it than do what they're best at?

"Applejack! Granny! Big Mac!" Apple Bloom called out running from the trees were she'd been climbing on before the bake sale. She'd always talked about climbing the school trees on weekdays but the teachers always stopped her.

"What is it Apple Bloom?" Applejack asked.

"I saw the first bird since spring! He was the most beautiful blue and he's already making a new nest!"

"How do you know it's a boy?" Big McIntosh smiled as he passed Applejack.

Applejack gave him a whack on the head when he walked near her. "I think that's amazing AB," she said ignoring her brother's comment.

"Applejack? Is it really true?" Apple Bloom ran up to her big sister. "Did you really get the schools softball team to come? They're like champions! Ever since they won that big game last season."

Applejack laughed. "Well, it was hard but I convinced Rainbow to bring her team, sign autographs for little ones and such. I told everyone they were comin' so I hope they ain't late."

"That's so cool! I can't wait for the bake sale to begin," said Apple Bloom.

"Neither can I," beamed Applejack as she ruffled up her little sisters hair with her hand.

"Hey! Apple Bloom!" Scootaloo ran towards them from down the street.

Apple Bloom looked back to her sister "I promised Scootaloo she could have first dibs on the treats if she told all her friends."

"Hi Applejack! Yum! It all looks really good," Scootaloo said excitedly.

"I'm glad you think so," Applejack told her as the girls ran off to look at the first table.

"Awesome! Apple fritters!" Scootaloo called.

"Wanna go climb the trees Scootaloo?" Apple Bloom asked.

"Oh, Do I ever?!"

The two girls Fran off to the cluster of trees.

"Did you know she was coming?" AJ asked her brother.

Big Mac shook his head. "Nope."

The bake sale was in full swing, the Apple Family was very excited at the outcome. They were making tons of sales. But a lot of them were asking about the Canterlot softball team, who hadn't shown up.

"Applejack, where's Rainbow Dash?" Scootaloo asked her.

"I don't know," replied Applejack "I can't find my phone to call her either!"

Scootaloo looked frustrated. "Well she'd better get here soon, the whole Rainbow Dash fan club is waiting!" She gestured to the group of kids wearing rainbow wigs.

Applejack took another look for her phone. She could've sworn she left it right by her bed last night. Suddenly she had an idea, why hadn't she thought of this before. She ran up to Big McIntosh.

"Big Mac, do have your phone?" she asked him.

Her brother took out his phone and flawlessly tossed it to her. Perfect! Now she could text RD and see why she hadn't shown up.

The sale continued on for another hour until the crowd got annoyed. They were calling out for the famous team they were all expecting. They went from questioning to yelling.

"I know, I know," AJ told the crowd. "The team should be here any minute."

"Uh, AJ?" Big McIntosh pointed at the Rainbow Dash Club who left with their heads hanging low. Applejack ran after them.

"Where are y'all going?" she asked nervously. "The fun's just getting started."

"Thanks for the food Applejack. But it's pretty obvious Rainbow Dash isn't coming," sighed Scootaloo as the children left.

Turning back at the field she saw Granny Smith trying to calm an angered crowd. They were shouting things at her demanding for the softball team. Many began to leave. As they passed AJ they gave her dirty looks.

"I bet you just lied to get us here!" A man said to her as he brushed past.

Applejack was crushed. She was no liar! How dare they accuse her of such a thing? It wasn't her fault that Rainbow didn't show up. The sale was supposed to go on for another hour but now it was empty and the whole place felt cold. Applejack sat down on the grass in disappointment.

"They...all left," Apple Bloom said sadly.

Applejack didn't look at her, she couldn't bring herself to. She knew her sister had worked so hard on decorating the cake they'd planned to bring out near the end of the event. Now it would have to stay in the truck, no one would ever see her labor.

"We...we didn't make enough for Granny's new hip," Apple Bloom told her solemnly as she looked into the jar of cash, not even halfway to their goal.

Applejack didn't think her heart could sink anymore until she heard that. Granny had been walking painfully for the last year, that's why they planned the sale in the first place. Now it was over, all their hard work, all their time and effort, gone. Now Granny Smith would be walking funny for another year but they'd planned to save up for a new roof for the barn because the bugs had been eating out the current one. All their plans, everything was shattering apart right in front of them.

"I'm sorry Apple Bloom," she said in a cracked voice still not daring to look at her little sisters face. She couldn't feel more sorry. She'd made a promise and broke it, no, Rainbow Dash broke it. She wasn't as loyal a friend and she thought. Rainbow made a liar out of her. And Applejack would never forgive her for it.

Even the birds stopped chirping as Big McIntosh began to load up the truck with the untouched food. Then the first drop of rain fell from the sky and landed in Applejack's palm. The rain slowly turned heavier until it became a small downpour. Applejack still remained on the ground, her sister sat beside her on the damp grass and put her head on her shoulder. Applejack pulled her hat down over her eyes because not all the water on her face was from the rain.

To be continued...


	6. Breaking Loyalty

Rainbow Dash was the last to arrive in the basement for the second meeting for Rarity's campaign. She was all prepared, portfolio and everything. But bitterness became Rainbow as she saw her friends. She tried to shake it off, not wanted to pulse bad energy onto the girls. She put on a calm face and walked towards them, traces of dismay still inside of her. This morning she's gone over to the bake sale only to find nobody there. The entire softball team was so excited to help out and she'd let them down. She still remembered the exact looks of disappointment in their faces. Now all of them were annoyed with her saying _she_ messed the date up even though Applejack had already emailed her saying that it was going to be this morning, waiting out in the field for an hour and a half certainly gave her the message though. She'd been snubbed. How could Applejack do this? Did she cancel the sale? Why would she move the date? Either way Rainbow felt out of the loop and very hurt. She'd trusted Applejack and she just made a complete fool of herself. As she walked in front of the whiteboard she refused to make eye contact with her former friend. The five girls sat patiently but something was off, like there was more than just one unspoken tension in the room. Rainbow Dash swiftly wrote a checklist on the whiteboard of things they needed to do. The list read as MUSIC, STUDENTS, DECORATIONS, FOOD and FUN.

"Alright everyone, this meeting will be about the party next week," she said getting down to business. "Let's go through the checklist. I have the music booked." She put a big green checkmark next to "MUSIC"

Applejack murmured something under her breath but Rainbow Dash refused to pay any attention, she only rolled her eyes subtly and looked the other way.

"Fluttershy, you have all the RSVP's?"

"Yes. Almost the whole school is coming," blushed Fluttershy enthusiastically as RD checked the next thing on the list.

"Pinkie Pie, have you gotten the party supplies ready and bought?" Rainbow asked strictly.

Pinkie nodded "I've got the whole thing set in my mind. The perfect party! You'll love it!"

"Well then," Rarity laughed "I'm excited to see it."

Her pink friend beamed but then her face turned to a sour frown. "Hmph. Well I'm glad _someone _is being nice to me today!"

The other girls looked on in confusion as Fluttershy sat speechless. She furrowed her brow. "_I'm_ glad that you all are taking this so seriously!"

"Woah now Sugarcube! What are y'all goin' on about?" Applejack, who was sitting next to Fluttershy said.

"Did something happen at your auction this weekend Fluttershy?" Rarity put her hand on her friend's shoulder to calm her down. She was unfortunately stuck in between the two girls as they exchanged dirty looks.

"It _was _the perfect day until Pinkie Pie had to go ruin it," Fluttershy looked at her feet in frustration.

"You told me one thing and then turned your back on me! I can't believe you!"

Both girls stood up and continued to spit insults at each other as Rarity tried her best to push them apart. Applejack, thinking about her own frustrations sat with her arms crossed looking the other way. Rainbow Dash tapped her foot impatiently, waiting for the two girls to stop feuding. Eventually, after a few minutes, the annoyed Rainbow whacked her pointers stick on the whiteboard as hard as she could, almost splintering it. Everyone covered their ears as the loud, sharp noise echoed through the basement. Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy both sat back down in a huff, Rarity wiped sweat from her brow.

Rainbow ceased whacking and crossed her arms. "You girls need to chill out! This is an important meeting, _not _a place for you guys to be wasting time fighting."

As Fluttershy and Pinkie went into a chorus of "buts" and "she started its" Rainbow Dash whacked the board again with slightly less force in order to silence the girls.

"It doesn't matter. You guys shouldn't be doing this here. We're here to make Rarity win! Something we _actually _have a chance at now! Don't you get it? This is a commitment ladies!" Rainbow stressed.

"Good to see you're actually committed to something RD," Applejack huffed.

Rainbow turned her way and dropped her arms. "Excuse me?"

Applejack titled her hat down, hiding her face and not satisfying Rainbow Dash with a response.

"You know Applejack if you're not up to the task of being loyal to the cause then you're welcome to just leave," remarked Rainbow crossly.

"Excuse me?" Applejack replied now slightly red in the face. "Since when exactly, am _I_ not faithful to others?

The rainbow haired girl glared at Applejack coolly. "Oh don't pretend you don't know."

"Are you callin' me a liar Rainbow?" Applejack barked throwing down her hat.

"You said it not me," declared Rainbow Dash.

The two, just like Pinkie and Fluttershy before them, spiraled into a spat of insults. The other girls sat awkwardly for a moment. Rarity began to blush at her friend's behavior.

"Looks like you're not the only one who's had a rough weekend," she whispered to Fluttershy.

"I can't believe your taking her side! I thought you were my friend," Pinkie Pie sputtered angrily.

"No, Pinkie I just-"

"She was just taking to me. Or is that now considered _mean_ as well?" Fluttershy informed her.

Pinkie Pie snuck her nose up in response which set off Fluttershy who began to fuss with her as well as the two girls already fighting on the other side of the room. Rarity, now stuck between two arguments, sunk down into her seat. She barely heard her friends shouting and only caught moments through the buzz. Applejack mentioned something about having a lot of extra food and took the marker from Rainbow's hand and checked it from the board.

"You know what? I don't even know why I bother," Pinkie eventually huffed and stomped out of the room.

"Wait, Pinkie where are you going?" Rarity called after her.

The only response she received was the shattering slam of the door and a quick muffled sob behind it.

Rainbow Dash grumbled. "Wait to go Fluttershy, now we can't hold this meeting anymore."

Fluttershy suddenly found herself through her anger and turned red. "I-I don't know what I…"

Embarrassed, Fluttershy grabbed her belongings and hurried upstairs and out the door. It closed with a small click,

"You know what? I've had enough of all this. I'm goin' home," Applejack grabbed her hat from the ground and left as well.

As the final clacks of Applejack's boots were silenced, Rainbow Dash sat down a seat away from Rarity but didn't look at her. Rarity sat in silence, wanting to say something but not knowing what to do. Should she ask her if she was okay? What had happened? Change the subject? Just as Rarity found the words Rainbow spoke.

"I'm never talking to her again," Rainbow Dash said under her breath as she picked up her portfolio and left the basement, not even looking back to Rarity as she left.

Rarity sat alone in her basement, the silence cut like a knife as she realized she was truly alone. What had happened to her friends? What was going on? She hadn't noticed how empty her basement was, mannequins decked the far wall, their empty eyes mocking her. They reminded her of Canterlot High, when he first video was released. Rarity could almost see it, she began to hear the faint laughter. As it got louder she began to sweat and quickly ran out of the room, letting the door close with a sharp bang.


	7. Sweet Advice & Bitter Betrayal

Rarity sat in her shop, solemnly petting Opal as The rain fell outside, the sign in her window read CLOSED. COME AGAIN SOON. But no one was coming back anytime soon. What had gotten into her friends? Why were they all arguing now? She looked out the window again in also me sort of odd hope that one of her friends might be coming back.

*knock knock*

The door. Rarity tried not to run towards it but she jumped up in excitement and relief, knocking Opal off of her. She rushed over to it like a cat to tuna and grabbed the golden knob. Opening the door she found Sweetie Belle, drenched in rain.

"Sweetie Belle!" Rarity said in surprise. "You're soaking wet, what are you doing here?"

Sweetie Belle walked inside and dropped her backpack on the floor, it landed with a squish that caused Rarity to cringe.

"I was with Scootaloo in the park and she was showing me some of her tricks but then it started to rain and she didn't want her scooter to rust," Sweetie explained "I tried to go home but it was too far. Can I stay here for now?"

"Of course Sweetie," Rarity said grabbing a towel and drying her younger sister. "I'll call mother and father and tell them that you're here."

Sweetie Belle smiled and hopped over to the small table that sat in the middle of the shop and looked expectantly at Rarity. Knowing what her sister meant, Rarity took a seat across from her.

"What is it Sweetie?" Rarity asked.

"You look sad," replied Sweetie Belle, catching Rarity by surprise.

Smiling, Rarity sat tall in her chair. "Well you would be mistaken."

"No," Sweetie Belle said very matter-of-fact "You were crying. Why?"

Rarity took a moment and looked into her sisters pale emerald eyes which stared back into her own blue ones, not breaking.

"How about I get you some apple juice?" Rarity asked, standing up from her seat.

Sweetie Belle shook her head and gestured her to sit back down. "Don't change the subject Rarity. What's wrong?"

Rolling her eyes, Rarity gave in. She told her younger sister all about the horrible fight that her friends had in the basement earlier that day. How abrupt it seemed. And how terribly it ended. Sweetie Belle listened, oddly attentive, unlike her usual bubbly and chatty nature.

"You know what I think you should do?" Sweetie Belle asked,

"What's that?" Rarity smiled.

"I think that you should wait it out. You have a party at the end of the week and a Spring Fling only shortly after. You're friends will totally be at the party to support you. They want you to win and you can talk it out there. If they don't come to the party then all you have to do is show them you care about them being together. Make a card, arrange a meeting or-I KNOW,"

Sweetie's shout startled Opal who scampered upstairs from her place near the table, clawing her way up.

"Sorry," Sweetie Belle apologized "I think when you win for Spring Fling princess, you should get up and announce that it was your friends who helped you. And they'll feel so good they'll HAVE to get back together!"

"That's not a bad idea Sweetie," said Rarity "In fact, it's brilliant! I think I'll do just that! Thank you!"

Getting up from her chair Rarity hugged her sister tightly. Sweetie Belle smiled smugly.

"Can I get that apple juice now?" Sweetie asked.

...

They didn't show. She waited and waited and they never came. She knew she should be sad, disappointed, but all she was, was angry. Pinkie Pie never came to set up any decorations, Applejack never brought over food. All of them were too afraid they'd bump into each other again they didn't even arrive for one minute to support her. In consequence, her party was a flop. Rarity was forced to shoo away everyone that arrived.

"I came and there was nothing."

"I was looking forward to this for weeks."

"She just cancelled it. Who does that?"

Rarity ignored the whispers in the school hall as she made her way to class as quickly as she could. Getting faster and faster with each voice that spoke her name. Oh why did her next class have to be across the school?

"I cancelled my movie date."

"What a fraud."

Rarity walked faster.

"I can't believe it."

"I might actually vote for Sunset Shimmer now."

Almost there. Taking another swerve around the corner she smashed right into somebody and caused them both the fall down.

"I'm so sorry," Rarity rubbed her head while getting up.

"Watch where you're going!" Snips yelled at her, getting off from the ground as well.

Snips? But if Snips was here that must mean-

"Well, well, well. Look what we have here," Sunset Shimmers voice cut through the crowd like a fresh blade. The whole hall was silenced.

"I have to get to class," Rarity tried to push past Sunset who just took another step in her way.

"So Rarity. I heard that your party was a total downer. Appears you turned everyone away. How rude of you," said Sunset with a sneer.

"Yeah how rude," Snails repeated standing behind her.

"Now the whole school hates you and your little friends. How does that feel?"

Rarity didn't answer even though she could feel everyone's eyes on her.

"You thought you could make them hate me. But no matter what you tried, no matter what you did. They always hated you more than me. Always. And now more than ever before," gloated Sunset Shimmer.

"And look at the ballots," Snips held out his phone in front of Rarity. Sunset Shimmer was climbing to the top again.

The bell rang a second time, signalling the students to be in class.

"Well I'd better go," smirked Sunset walking past Rarity. "Good luck next weekend."

Rarity broke into a run again and instead of class, she ran into the washroom, checked that she was alone, ran into a stall and cried. She didn't know what to do anymore. Should she even thank her friends onstage. Not that she'll even win now. But even if she did, she would never thank them. They did nothing but argue for now apparent reason. She didn't want their apologizes. This had to be a nightmare. A sick, cruel joke. But it wasn't. Why couldn't they just get over what they were fighting about? Why was it all falling apart?

...

Pinkie Pie stared blankly out the window of English class. She watch a group of birds, five of them, sit together on the top of a tree. She tried not to think about her so called friends. No one in school even bothered to talk to any of them now. Rarity supporters were being shunned now. Pinkie felt drained, her hair had begun to loose its bounce this morning and her lunch was no fun alone. But how could Fluttershy be so mean to her? How could this happen? One by one, the birds outside flew away in different directions, leaving one on the tree and Pinkie Pie emptier than before.

...

"Oh Angel. What am I going to do?" Fluttershy fed her pet bunny a carrot as they sat in the far corner of the library.

Angel Bunny looked curiously at his owner.

"I don't know what's happening. Why are we all fighting? I mean, I know why Im mad at Pinkie but..."

Fluttershy put her head down on the table. She almost passed out since she'd barely slept the night before. Ridden with the guilt of not appearing at Rarity's party. Outside, Fluttershy spotted a bird fly and rest on the window sill outside.

"Missing your friends too?" Fluttershy asked it.

The bird cocked its head in understanding.

...

Applejack didn't dare look at Rainbow Dash in Math class. It was hard however, since the two sat right next to each other. Both were tense, RD began tapping her foot, waiting for the class to be let out. AJ refused to move or do anything that resembled interacting with someone. Both were plagued with nothing but dark thoughts of the betrayal of the one next to them. The Apple Family were already working hard for next years bake sale. Rainbow's team made spiteful jokes about not being able to trust her. The girls sat in unbearable silence.

The bell rang.

Both girls stood at the same time, their chairs screeching in unison. The two took off for the door, not wanting to let the other out first. The two squished out the door briskly, not wanting to touched each other. They didn't notice the two birds clawing at each other from outside the window.

To be continued...


	8. The Queen of Spring

Rarity put on her last earring. There, perfect. She stood and span in front of the mirror. Her beautiful purple dress sparkling behind her. She'd been working on getting it just right to match with a pair of shoes she'd bought. She looked at her reflection, a lovely girl in a short violet dress looked back. The strapless dress fit perfectly and flowed like flower petals in the skirt. Her hair was in a loose up-do, held together perfectly with a purple coloured lily. The girl looked so perfectly perfect. The only thing missing was a smile.

"Perfect," she muttered to herself bitterly.

She left the house alone. Walking down to the school in a cool night. The school itself was very lively however, it glowed with warm light and music blasted out of it. At the entrance, Pinkie Pie was welcoming people. Only half of them even acknowledging her. Pinkie wore a light pink dress that clashed horribly with the large yellow bow on her head. The dress itself was far too big on the skirt, causing her to resemble a cupcake. If only she had come to Rarity before the dance.

"Welcome to the Spring Fling dance!" Pinkie held a smile through the sour glances of her classmates.

"I'm surprised you showed up," muttered Amethyst Star, pushing past Pinkie Pie, interrupting her welcome.

Rarity's heels clacked against the smooth concrete of the school stairs. Noticing her arrival, Pinkie almost turned to leave out of shock and shame. She was never mad at Rarity. Holding her head high, Rarity walked right into the school, not saying a word. Expecting as much, Pinkie Pie didn't welcome her in. Out of the corner of her ear, she heard Pinkie Pie say something too faint to hear.

"Good Luck."

...

"Rainbow Dash."

Startled, Rainbow Dash turned around to face the person addressing her, her ponytail whipped with her head. She rolled her eyes in disgust to see it was Sunset Shimmer.

"What do you want?" Rainbow Dash spat.

Sunset Shimmer flipped her hair. The gold and scarlet locks her expertly curled to perfection. Her dress was magenta and sunset orange draped the skirt.

"Do you like my dress? I got it custom made just for me," bragged Sunset followed by another hair flip.

"Yeah. It's a beautiful dress," muttered Rainbow "I can't tell you how disappointing it is that it's joined tonight by your ugly face."

Sunset laughed loudly. "You still don't know when to quit do you Rainbow Dash?"

She began to circle Rainbow who refused to stand down.

"You obviously can't see what's right in front of you. So let me read it out to you, nice and clear," Sunset continued "I won. You lost. Face it."

She stopped in front of Rainbow Dash's face, a clear smirk forming on her lips.

"It's not over yet."

"Isn't it?" Sunset Shimmer scoffed "I think it is. I mean, who will ever vote for your friend when no one showed up to the party? Not. Even. You."

Rainbow Dash looked down to the ground, breaking stare with Sunset who chuckled.

"Look around Rainbow Dash."

Sunset Shimmer grabbed Rainbow Dash by the shoulders and turned her towards the entry. Pinkie Pie was being shrugged aside by a group of students. Her peppy smile was slowly wavering. Next Rainbow was gestured to the snack table across the room where Applejack was taking a large gulp of apple cider. Sunset spun her around to see Fluttershy, or Fluttershy's tiny floral shoes, underneath the far table. Finally, Rarity rushed through the crowd, frantically looking for her friends. Rainbow Dash turned the other way as Rarity ran only ten feet behind her, not spotting her face.

"I'm right aren't I?" Sunset Shimmer said with apparent glee. "It's over."

...

"Welcome students," Principal Celestia smiled down on Canterlot High. "It's time to announce our well anticipated Spring Fling Princess!"

The crowd erupted into a loud roar of cheers. Rarity hung against the back wall, she could barely see the stage but didn't bother to try. Vice Principal Luna walked onstage, bearing the infamous crown that sat inside a gold box with velvet lining.

Each of the girls secretly crossed their fingers.

"Now students," Celestia took the crown in her hands. "the princess of Canterlot High's annual Spring Fling Dance is..."

Suddenly Rarity was pulled from behind. The sudden jerk yanked her out the gymnasium door and into the hall where she was promptly pushed into a small room. As her eyes adjusted to the dark she felt an eye mask cover her as she was quickly directed again down what felt like a long hallway. Rarity was moving to fast to think and every attempt to fight was always countered by another pull or push as she was forced to keep running. She felt the flower fall out of her hair along with a few bobby pins. They stopped. She could hear the faint sound of cheering.

"I demand to know just what is going on!" Rarity shouted.

Rarity almost screamed as felt something, liquid honey, fall over her head, drenching her. Then something soft, feathers, thrown on her. She heard her name being called.

"Bring her out," whispered Snails.

...

"The princess of Canterlot High's annual Spring Fling Dance is...Sunset Shimmer!"

Applejack spat out a little of her apple cider.

"Oh no," Pinkie Pie said quietly.

Sunset Shimmer ran through the crowd with joy, pushing away whoever stood between her and the crown.

"Thank you!" Sunset said, grabbing the crown from Celestia's hands and putting it on her head. The moment it touched her head, a wide smile spread across her face. The smile quickly turned into laughter that got louder and more gleeful with each breath. The cameraman caught it nice and clear. Finally, after a minute or so, it subsided, and Sunset wiped her eye.

"Ahem," she said composing herself. "I just want to thank you all. I've worked and worked for this crown here. So. hard."

Applejack rolled her eyes and tossed her bottle to the ground.

"But there IS someone who I'd like to thank. Someone who's been a very tough competitor," continued Sunset.

"What?" Rainbow Dash sat up from her chair.

"My little rival this year deserves applause too," smiled Sunset Shimmer "Even though she had given us a bit of a chicken out. Everyone...Rarity!"

...

Rarity felt the final push just as the eye mask was ripped off her. Bright stage lights blinded her right away. She blinked in confusion, hearing nothing but a muffled sound. Laughter.

"Looks like someone's been a little more chicken than I thought!" Sunset Shimmers voice.

From the crowd, Rainbow Dash hit her forehead with the palm of her hand and turned away. On the other side of the room, Fluttershy's eyes widened.

"Oh my," she gasped.

On stage, Rarity stood in confusion. She was covered in white feathers that fell whenever she moved. She was soaking wet, her mascara running horribly and her hair was a complete mess. Her beautiful dress clumped together from the honey. Sunset Shimmer grabbed a tissue and pretended to help wipe her off.

"Nice try. But I'm the princess around here," Sunset stuck the tissue to Rarity's arm.

Closer to tears than ever, Rarity took a deep breath in. "No wonder you have no friends," she said catching Sunset Shimmer by surprise.

Sunset took a step back. her expression was blank, she didn't say another word. The school continued to laugh as Rarity ran off stage.

...

Rarity walked home briskly, running in heels wasn't any fun. She wiped feathers and tears off of herself as she went. She could feel her makeup running, wet and sticky. Her dress felt disgusting and so did she. Thunder rumbled and rain began to fall hard. Rarity took another deep breath but choked on it, and the tears came mercilessly. Rarity stopped in her tracks, leaning against the brick of the building next to her. The rain fell, soaking and washing her as she stood still, letting the cold in.

When she returned home she was a mess. All she wanted was to take a nice bath and crawl into bed. She stopped again and sat in her shop alone. She felt so foolish. How, for one second, could she believe she could defeat Sunset Shimmer? This had to be the worst night of her life. What had begun to bring their friendship together tore apart in seconds. She hated them. She hated them all.

But now she could only wait. Wait for someone who could finally beat Sunset Shimmer at her own game.

To be continued...


	9. Epilogue for Fall

The summer went by so quickly. A new school year at Canterlot High had begun. Freshmen ran across the halls, teachers pushed through the crowd. The whole year had changed. No one dared to go up against Sunset Shimmer, not in the slightest. Rarity's reputation around school had improved slightly, though annoyed with her, she got her fair share of humiliation in return. Besides some gossip and occasional teasing, most of the students simply ignored her. The Fashionistas let her sit with them at lunch.

"Hello everyone," Rarity smiled as she sat down. Her friends nodded in welcome.

Rarity looked around the cafeteria, more clique separated than ever. Rainbow Dash sat proudly at the jock table with her fellow teammates. Applejack sat with her family plus Scootaloo and often Sweetie Belle too. Pinkie Pie was generally too caught up with school clubs to be in the cafeteria. Fluttershy sat at the end table all alone. Maybe this whole time, her friends were just too different from each other.

...

Fluttershy gulped. She had to make it up to the animal shelter. She stood outside in the courtyard, in front of the Wondercolt statue. The students just passed her by despite her efforts to get their attention. Fluttershy was just to shy. Her heart felt heavy, she would never be able to help the animal shelter.

"Please could you just..." Fluttershy went quiet as yet another person ignored her.

Why did she have to be so shy? Just talk to someone, she thought to herself. Instead she just sunk down to the ground and tucked her knees in. Putting her head down, Fluttershy began to cry. Her flyers scattered to the ground but she didn't even care anymore. What could she do?

Suddenly, something small hit her in the head.

End

**_AN: Let me please just say thank you so much for reading. It means so much to me. As of the day I posted this epilogue I have over 1000 views on this story. I appreciate it a lot. Thank you._**


End file.
